A Fathers Love
by inueo
Summary: R&R! PLZZZZ! Robin is eviler than U may think. Read to see what he dose to his team!


A Fathers Love 

**This is a narration by robin **

My name is Robin. I am suppost to be a "Boy wonder" but after last week, I feel like a "Boy blunder". I'll tell you what happened; I remember it like it was yesterday.

Me and the other titans were in an intense battle against our arch nemeses, Slade, when he yelled out,

"Aren't you excited about your big day, robin!"

I looked around at the team and I tried not to sound nervous about the situation.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back

Slade looked at me in the eye and said

"I know what tomorrow is…and your gonna get a BIG surprise"

My heart began to beat faster in my chest as I backed up from the masked man. Starfire came close to me and asked

"Robin, what is he talking about?"

My hands shook as I threw a smoke bomb and yelled out "Titans, retreat!"

As my team and I headed back to the tower I had thoughts of slades face was stuck with thoughts like _how did he know? _And_ what surprise?_

When we got to the tower I went straight to my room.

As I sat by my computer I heard a slight knock on my door. I opened it to see Raven standing there.

"What's going on?" She asked in concern

"Nothing, I just have slade on the brain" I replied

"It's more than that. I know. We have a connection, remember?" She knew that something was going to happen the next day. But even if she knew she didn't see the next thing coming. Neither did I.

The next morning we got a distress call to go down and see what slade was doing. When we got to the middle of Gothem city we saw the masked man standing there as if he was expecting us.

"Oh man! Slade again?" Beast boy yelled as Terra slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ahh, titans what a pleasure." He snickered

Him and me stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Then he let out some words of pain.

" Isn't it funny, Robin? That _I _know what's going on. But your friends don't?"

The veins in my head were throbbing with anger, my eyes widening with rage, as I screamed

" THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING DOWN!"

I jumped into the air with full force and tried an aerial kick, but right as I came close to slades head he grabbed my foot. He swung me around and threw me into Starfire.

"Starfire, are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up

"Yes, but what is wrong with Today may I ask?"

I felt nervous, keeping this so top secret, when I knew there was nothing particular about this day from the others. And I also didn't keep it a secret because some thing bad was _suppost_ to happen. But I took a deep breath and said it to the team.

"Today's my 15th birthday"

"Yes, and hears your present!" I heard as I turned around to get a kick in the face from slade.

I stood up and ran to grab slades throat, but he punched me, which made me grab his mask and pull it off.

I lay on the ground as I saw now the mask less man, who stood in the shadows where not even I could see.

All I saw was his eyes glare down at me as he spoke

"I knew about everything that was going to happen today, the battle, the mask, and your birthday"

I stood up holding my bruised arm and asked

"How? How did you know?"

As he stepped out of the shadows I lay eyes on the man, he was tall with black hair and green eyes.

"No.." I shivered

"Oh yes" he chuckled

"I know because, I am your own Father" he laughed

The other titans gasped and backed away. In my mind I remembered never knowing my father but I did know he was telling the truth. My rage built up inside me, my blood started to boil, my flesh turned hot, and my hair stood on end.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed out as I leaped into the air kicking and punching until slade hit the ground. Slade was out of breath as he looked at me

"Why… Why would you do this to your own father?" He gasped

I paused for a second or two looking at the pail face, watching the hot sweat fall down his face then said

"Im just getting you back for everything you've done to me and my team."

I picked him up by his throat, and punched him one by one as I said

"This ones for me! (Punch)"

"This ones for the team! (Punch)" Then on the last one I looked at star and yelled

"And this ones for Starfire! (Punch)"

And then I walked passed my friends, took one last look at them and left.

I don't know what the titans did with slade that day. But I know that I am no longer a Leader. As of right now I am living on the street, away from the ones I've cared about, for I know that slade really was my father. And the evil still larks within him.

And it larks within me.

END!

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I know there is probably some thing that tells you who slade really is, but I don't know, I've never read the comics. But if you do know tell me.


End file.
